Unconditional Affection
by Belgian Waffle
Summary: Setsuna's thoughts about how much Konoka means to her.


_Disclamer: I do not own the story, characters, or the song. If I did own the original idea, I would have placed more Setsuna/Konoka scenes in the anime series and give Setsuna more screen time. -- Ken Akamatsu owns the characters/story and Eternal sings the song._

UNCONDITIONAL ACCEPTANCE

An angel. Those were the two words she called me. The two words she described what I resembled to her when she first saw my cursed, white wings. In the bird tribe, white wings were a symbol of great misfortune. The second I was conceived, I became an outcast. I was someone no one wanted to have around because I was cursed; even my own parents disowned me. I was chased out of the tribe forever marked as an ugly, cursed child that the thought of being accepted and loved was impossible. A man, who took me in, later discovered me that was when everything changed for the better.

When I first saw you, I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought I'd never find

Angel of mine

I look at you, looking at me

Now I know why they say the best things are free

I'm going to love you until the end of time

Angel of mine

As I sit next to the World Tree, looking up at the sky, my thoughts keep going back to that day, the day when I first met her. I was a student of the Shinmeiryuu. I was to help aid in securing the young princess's safety. We were very young, but she was the first person to ever smile at me. She did not know nor will she ever understand how happy that made me. For the first time in my life, I found myself smiling and laughing. We played together all the time until that one fateful day.

We were playing near the river and she suddenly slipped and fell into its rushing currents. I jumped in to save her only to find myself completely helpless. Later, we were rescued by the adults but instead of relief I felt shame and angry. The one time I could help her, to repay what little I could back from everything she has done for me and I failed. Ever since that day, I swore I would become stronger so I can protect her completely without any weaknesses so I devoted my entire life and time to my training.

I missed her but every time I thought about her, my failure resurfaced causing my determination to come back full force. I used that image every time I felt like giving up. Never again will I find myself so helpless to save her. When I learned she was attending Mahou Middle School, I asked to be stationed there to be close to her, I know it was for selfish reasons, but I wanted to be with her no matter what.

What you mean to me you'll never know

Deep inside, I need to show

You came into my life sent from above

Better than a dream, such a perfect love

And I'll adore you until the end of time

Angel of mine

Hidden within the shadows, I have kept watched over her for two years. She never once suspected until the trip to Kyoto. We received a new teacher, a ten-year-old kid, who was training to be a magician. By his request, Kyoto was the destination for our field trip. I feared of what would happen once we reached there for there was another clan who knew of her powers. Let's just say, the trip was anything but relaxing. The trip was both frustrating but also a miracle.

Nothing means more to me than what we share

No one in this world can ever compare

Last night the way you moved is still on my mind

Angel of mine

I never knew I could feel each moment

As if it were new

Every breath I take or vow that I make

I want to share it with you

It brought us back together. I used to believe that staying away and protecting her from the shadows would be for the best. My reasons was my heart. I cannot control myself whenever I am with her. My mind and body seems to turn off and I cannot think straight, but I gave into selfish desires.

I could not walk away now that I have once again tasted the joy of being with the one you treasure most. The hurricane of emotions I feel whenever I am with or away from her. I still find myself in awe at the multiple emotions she can make me experience with just a touch or parting.

When I first saw you, I already knew

There was something inside of you

Something I thought I'd never find

Angel of mine

You came into my life, sent from above

Better than a dream, such a perfect love

And I'll adore you until the end of time

Angel of mine

She does not know how much she means to me. She is my inspiration, my hope, and my heart. I know that sounds corny, but she is the one and only person who can make me feel both strong and weak at the same time. She is the real angel.

I look down to find her napping on my lap. A small smile finds its way to my lips as strong emotions swarm around me, so strong it feels as if my heart will break. So afraid to hold her or touch her in case my emotions completely get out of control, and I might frighten or hurt her. I carefully touch her face so not to disturb her. After a long, tiring day of hanging out, she is recuperating all that lost energy she used. I am still amazed how she can have so much energy. The sun is setting and a light breeze continues to flow. Looking down at her once more, I study her face freely for a few precious seconds before gently shaking her awake.

What you mean to me, you'll never know

Deep inside, I need to show

I look at you, looking at me

Now, I know why they say the best things are free

I'm going to love you until the end of time

Her eyes slowly open and glazed over by sleep, I watch as they focus on me and a smile lights her face. I feel my face growing warm from the usual blush, but I did not shy away from her smile. She will never know how much I treasure her. She says that I look like an angel, but she is my angel.

Angel of mine

Authors notes: Word of thanks to my editor, CyleFlynt, who also helped me come up with the title of this song fic. Without you, I would probably would have deleted it.


End file.
